theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Williams Detective Agency
Paul Williams Detective Agency was a private investigation firm in Genoa City. Profile Paul Williams Detective Agency was owned and operated by Paul Williams. Starting Up, Carl Williams and Andy Joins Paul began the first step in his detective career by finding April Stevens' twin sister, Barbara Ann Harding, and reuniting her with her family. In the late 1980s, Carl Williams, a police detective, went missing and was presumed dead, devastating Mary Williams and her children. Paul, having become a private detective, desperately tried to locate Carl, but to no avail. In 1981, Andy Richards quit his job working as a bartender at The Bayou and began working as a partner in the Paul Williams Detective Agency. Tony DiSalvo and Joseph Anthony In 1984, Nikki Newman wed mobster Tony DiSalvo in order to get the copies of a forged filthy flick with her in it but he was killed by Paul and Andy who were investigating him. Later that year, attorney Tyrone Jackson, along with his brother Jazz Jackson and private investigator Andy Richards, gathered enough evidence to dismantle the local organized crime family, headed by Joseph Anthony. They received invaluable assistance from one of Anthony's men: "Kong", whose real name was Nathan Hastings. As a result, Nathan was granted immunity for his crimes. After secretary Amy Lewis realized that Nathan was illiterate, she secretly taught him to read and write. The two soon started dating, but she eventually left town. Drucilla Barber, Brad Carlton and Andy Richards In 1985, having completely reformed, Nathan became a private detective with the Paul Williams Detective Agency and caught a shoplifter while working security for Fenmore's Department Store. Nathan ended up talking the judge into releasing the perpetrator, Drucilla Barber into his custody and took her in. In 1985, Jack Abbott (always suspicting Brad Carlton was a gold-digger) hired Paul to investigate Brad's past. Paul learned that Brad had been gardener to the wealthy Mansfield family years ago and married their 16-year old daughter, Lisa Mansfield. Her father had the marriage annulled and sent Brad packing. In 1986, Andy Richards was shot. Jazz Jackson and Amy Lewis dressed up as nurses and paid Andy Richards a surprise visit in the hospital. Paul Williams, Jazz and Amy continued to investigate Andy's shooting. David Kimble, Cassie Newman and Andy Returns In 1991, while David Kimble was being pursued by the police and private detective Paul Williams, he ducked into a garbage chute and was crushed to death by the trash compactor. In 2000, after several hours of worry by Cassie Newman's family and friends plus searches run by the police and detective Paul Williams, Cassie somehow found her way to Crimson Lights. In 2002, Andy returned to Genoa City alone, revealing he and Farren Connor had divorced. Diane Jenkins' life got a bit better when she and Andy started dating again. He decided to go back to work as a detective with Paul at his agency, but after about six months, Andy left Genoa City once again. Joshua Cassen and Brad Carlton Case II With Paul Williams' investigative help, Nikki Newman recalled herself at five years old and her best friend, Joshua Cassen, fighting over her father's gun, the gun going off and Joshua being shot. Apparently Nick Reed had buried the body behind the paint factory and Nikki had blocked out the memory all those years until the skeleton was found. Nikki became obsessed with finding Joshua's younger brother Charles "Charlie" Robert Cassen once Paul told her the family had moved away to Cleveland never knowing what happened to their missing son. Victor Newman hired the Paul Williams Detective Agency to check on new son-in-law Brad Carlton's past, but after Victor sustained a head injury which changed his perspective on things, he asked Paul to drop the case. Then after Paul discovered a Cleveland high school annual photo that showed a different person as the real Brad Carlton, JT Hellstrom became concerned for Brad's daughter, Colleen Carlton, and stayed on the case. Colleen found out about it and encouraged the investigation. With the help of Paul's Cleveland PI contact, Kara, clues showed that the Kaplan family, including their 15 year old daughter, had been murdered and their 18 year old son George had been sought for questioning. Carmen Mesta and David Chow In 2006, Drucilla Winters hired Michael Baldwin as her attorney and Michael asked Paul Williams to investigate Carmen Mesta's background. Paul discovered that at Carmen's previous job (prior to her arrival in Genoa City) she had an affair with a married executive. In May 2008, private investigator Paul Williams discovered that David Chow had been married three times prior to his union with Nikki. As part of his investigation Paul flew to Bermuda to meet with David's third ex-wife, Bitsy Hartford, who shared her suspicions about David: his previous wives—all wealthy women—had met with untimely suspicious ends. Once back in Genoa City, Paul met with Mina King, the daughter of David's former spouse. Mina, convinced that David murdered her mother, told Paul that her stepfather convinced Angela Perkins to cut her out of the will entirely leaving David as sole beneficiary. Paul later confronted David with this information but David denied the allegation stating that Mina was cut from the will due to her addiction to cocaine. Eventually, David had no choice but to tell Nikki about Paul's investigation and the reasons why anyone would think he had killed his ex-wives. Nikki seemed to accept David's explanation but was called away suddenly when she received a phone call about an important legal action concerning Jabot Cosmetics. Later, Nikki accused Paul of overstepping and demanded that he cease his investigation. Emma Gibson and Lowell Baldwin Just when it seemed that Gloria Abbott Bardwell was repenting, she got news from her son, Michael. Paul had investigated Andrew Gibson and discovered that Emma Gibson had a child by a former husband. Her first husband was institutionalized with anaphylactic shock from a severe food allergy. Emma’s tests were compared with those of her son finding six points of correlation. This proved Emma died from a bad reaction to the food she ate and that Gloria was innocent of causing Emma's death--something Gloria had professed all along. Gloria was over the moon with the latest development. When she and Michael headed for court, Heather Stevens admitted the recent findings about Emma that Paul and Michael had found to the judge. Although the judge was appalled at Gloria’s product tampering, he had to set her free of charges in the death of Emma Gibson. With help from private investigator Paul Williams, Michael found out that Lowell Baldwin was still alive and had a warrant out on him for a murder that occurred during a robbery. Paul had located a "River Baldwin" wanted for murder after setting up a bombing of a bank as a leader with the 60's activist group “The Weathermen”. He had the same social security number as Lowell and was also born in New Orleans. Records also showed that a Gloria Simmons paid his bail. Recent Cases While Paul was investigating Richard Hightower's murder at the Genoa City Athletic Club, Nikki Newman proudly announced that Paul's good, old-fashioned detective work confirmed that Richard had undergone a medical procedure which was an important clue in the case. In 2010, Heather Stevens was sitting down at Crimson Lights when Paul came over and told her that he may have a lead about the identity of Nina Webster's son. Heather was stunned to hear that Paul's source was his father. Paul explained that he went through all of his old notes on the investigation. Paul said he came across the only person involved in the kidnapping who wasn't dead: the driver of the kidnapping van. Heather agreed to help pull records. Paul said his dad, Carl Williams, used to be his go to person - now she was. Full circle. Later that year, Heather was asked to be interim district attorney until the next election. Paul congratulated her. She asked him to be her Investigator and he accepted. Staff Current Employees and Roles *Paul Williams, Owner/operator Former Employees and Roles *Amy Lewis, Secretary *Andy Richards, Partner and Private Detective *Jazz Jackson, Operative *JT Hellstrom *Lauren Fenmore, Private Investigator *Lynne Bassett, Administrative Assistant *Nathan Hastings, Detective Category:Detective Agency Category:Needs Photo